lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Shibboleth
When a young woman is murdered during an emergency phone call to the operator, Detectives Goren and Eames are called in to investigate. Plot When Phoebe Morton is murdered while on the phone with a 9-1-1 operator, Goren and Eames take the case and soon realize that Morton is one of five women murdered by a serial killer known as Body By Jake (B.B.J.), who has been inactive for several years. Their investigation leads them to Keith Durbin, a parolee who appears to be a perfect suspect. Goren, however, has his doubts. When they learn there are similar earlier murders, Goren and Eames focus their attention on a new suspect, and realize that, although he's not guilty, Durbin is the key. SPOILERS! The killer turns out to be Keith's estranged father, Frank McNare. When Frank took him to work one day years earlier, Keith found a Polaroid of Frank's first victim. Keith became sexually fixated on the image, and as a result has believed for years that he will kill someone unless he suppresses his sexual feelings. Goren and Eames allow Keith to watch his father's interrogation, during which Frank mocks Keith and denies being his real father. Goren tells Keith that he is nothing like his father, which gives Keith the courage to identify Frank as the killer. Cast Main cast * Vincent D'Onofrio as Detective Robert Goren * Kathryn Erbe as Detective Alexandra Eames * Jamey Sheridan as Captain James Deakins * Courtney B. Vance as A.D.A. Ron Carver Guest cast * Paul Sparks as Keith Durbin * Candy Buckley as Cheryl Durbin * Yolonda Ross as Regina Alcarese * Leslie Hendrix as Dr. Elizabeth Rodgers * Brian Delate as Adam Alacano * Melissa Hickey as Phoebe Morton * Kevin Conway as Frank McNare * David Cale as Dr. Elliot Burnhardt * Dennis Gagomiros as Paul Riddick * Lou Bonacki as Arthur Radford * Zachary Knower as Sam Frolick * Maggie Bofill as Detective Meg Kelly * Anne Nahabedian as Thalia Messner * Terri White as Melba * Bronwen Coleman as Cassandra * Molly Pearson as Female Executive * Nancy Sirianni as Laura References New York Ledger, Body By Jake, New York Transit Authority; Kimberly Lange; New Rochelle; Harry Durbin Quotes Background information and notes * This episode seems to be based on the Dennis Rader (aka BTK killer) case. Rader is an American serial killer who murdered 10 people in Sedgwick County (in and around Wichita, Kansas), between 1974 and 1991. He was known as the BTK killer (or the BTK strangler), which stands for "Bind, Torture and Kill," which describes his modus operandi. Letters were written soon after the killings to police and to local news outlets, boasting of the crimes and knowledge of details. After a long hiatus, these letters resumed in 2004, leading to his arrest in 2005 and subsequent conviction. The serial killer in this episode, eventually identified as Frank McNare, was known as Body By Jake (BBJ). * When Goren and Eames visit Keith Durbin's place of work, his co-worker says of him, "He reminds me of that guy from the space movie...y'know, where the thing comes out of his chest?" This is a reference to the 1979 film , during the infamous scene when the creature bursts from a character's chest. Also, Vincent D'Onofrio, who plays Goren, starred in the 1997 movie "Men in Black" as Edgar the Bug, an alien who wears a farmer's skin that he eventually comes out of. Category:CI episodes